


Unexpected Surprise

by cravingtheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-secondary teen wolf, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Burn Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Unexpected child, inspired by baby daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: You never know what you'll find when someone rings your doorbell.





	Unexpected Surprise

Vacuuming her apartment was not the way Lydia Martin wanted to start her winter break off. Hell, it wasn’t even remotely exciting; but she was preparing to head back to Beacon Hills for Christmas and did not want to come back to a dirty apartment. She worked hard all semester and didn’t want the traces of that to be scattered all over her place when she came back after a much deserved break. Not that Beacon Hills ever provided much of a break.

Everyone was going home, and with finals they had all lost touch in the last month of their semesters. With Scott doing Veterinary Medicine at UC Davis, Kira doing Japanese Mythology and History at USF, Stiles doing Criminology at Stanford, they all got busy with classes. Sure Lydia was at Stanford as well, but she was in a different faculty as Stiles. So even they didn’t talk much besides running into each other occasionally at a coffee cart before running off to classes or to finish their respective papers.

And on the night before the long awaited reunion the last thing that she was expecting was a call from Scott. She knew that Kira had gone up to meet him at UC Davis before they caught their flight home together, but she swiped her finger across the screen and pulled the phone up to her ear. She didn’t even have a chance to greet the alpha before his voice crackled over the speaker, “So Kira and I are on our way to you guys. Hopefully it shouldn’t take more than an hour and a half, but traffic might be bad at this time. We will stop at the store when we get closer to you. Can you send Kira a list of stuff that you need?”

“What?”

“We also moved our flight back a day so that we could handle things here first. But someone will probably have to call and change Stiles flight for him.”

“Why would you move your flights? Scott you need to tell me what is happening.” Lydia wasn’t sure that he was even listening to her.

“Hasn’t Stiles called you?” Scott sounded preoccupied to Lydia, like he was running in circles.

“Um, no. Why would Stiles call me? We are all heading back home tomorrow. Why are you calling me, Scott?”

“Because Stiles just called me freaking out. I would’ve thought that he would call you first. You're closer to him.”

Now Lydia was even more confused, she stomped her foot in frustration, hoping for answers soon, “Scott! Why would Stiles call me?”

“Uh, well, Stiles just had someone drop a baby on his doormat, and he’s pretty sure that it’s his kid.”

“Okay. Wow.” Was the only thought that the girl could muster.

Scott’s uncertainty was dissipating the longer Lydia went without speaking, “Lydia, you need to go over there and make sure that he and that kid are going to be okay.” When the shock made her unable to make words come out of her mouth, Scott’s voice came through again, this time sounding more like the alpha he is, “Lydia!”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’ll head over there right away. You said that you and Kira would be about an hour and a half?”

“At least. Depending on traffic.”

“Okay. I’ll see you guys then. Drive safe.” After Scott hung up, Lydia stood with her phone in her hand for a few minutes trying to process the conversation she just had.

Once she was able to move and the initial shock of it all wore off, the frustration really kicked in. Sure the rational part of her brain was telling her that Stiles probably wasn’t thinking straight, but she couldn't help the hurt that was starting to bubble up. Plus she knows that she needs to be supportive right now, and she will be; so she shoves the hurt down.

~~~~~

Unsure of whether or not she locked her car, Lydia stomped up the steps of Stiles building. She was ready to give him an earful about not calling her, also about how to use a condom, but she caught herself just as she was about to bang on his door. A screaming baby would probably just add to the problem. Instead she decided to knock lightly in hopes that Stiles would hear it.

When he didn’t answer, she tried again. Then, when he didn’t answer the second time she tried the doorknob. It turns out that the guy had forgotten to lock his door, like usual, and Lydia slipped in quietly, not necessarily shocked to find the apartment a disaster. Everything was scattered around like a tornado had torn through the place.

Stiles had a weird apartment and Lydia made her opinion on this very clear when he found it. The front door is in the kitchen; then in a hallway is where the bedrooms and bathroom attach. Through that hallway leads to the back, where the living room is.

The apartment is too quiet for Lydia’s liking. There was almost always something going on every time she went over. Whether Stiles was just playing video games or doing homework or researching something that wasn’t his problem. When the girl stepped forward a sharp pain shot through her foot. The fork on the ground is the culprit when she looked down to see what happened. She shook her head and cleaned up the towels and utensils on the floors, and then gathered up the papers thrown everywhere.

“What were you doing, Stiles?” She muttered as she moved around the kitchen putting everything back in place. It didn’t look like he moved anything around since she had been over last. She was trying to open and close cupboards as quietly as she can, wincing when something jostled or banged together.

It didn’t take her long to get the kitchen back in order, a satisfied smile on her face when she could actually walk through it without stepping on anything.

As she walked farther in Lydia noticed that the other rooms seem okay. Stiles left all the doors wide open so she peeked in each one as she walked past. Strangely enough his room was clean and sans Stiles. This was odd to her considering that Lydia thought that he was searching for something. She remembered what his room would get like while researching something. Everything usually ended up covered in paper and sticky notes, tied together, or marked with red string.

She is surprised to find Stiles just sitting on the couch staring at the carrier in the arm chair across from him, a piece of paper in his hands. He didn’t look at her when she came through the doorway, as if she was invisible. He just kept staring at the carrier. She walked over towards the car seat her feet barely making any noise on the floor worn from pacing.

Lydia knelt beside the chair and looked at the baby, grinning when she saw the tiny little moles just in front of her ear. And that is Stiles nose for sure. There is a definite resemblance to Stiles in the little girl.

When she looked up he hasn’t moved an inch and only his eyes shifted towards her as she watched the little girl sleep peacefully. The look in Stiles eyes, panic and fear, told her that a lecture was not a good idea at the moment. So the strawberry blonde settled for some questions instead.

“Didn’t you hear me knocking?”

He nodded.

“Why didn’t you answer?”

His shoulders shrugged up to his ears.

“Well your kitchen is clean again. Why didn’t you call me?”

He just looked at her. Stiles looked torn and Lydia knows that look. He is going to try and avoid the topic, but she stood, or rather sat, her ground looking him in the eye; willing him to answer her questions.

What Stiles didn’t do is speak. Which is a surprise all on its own. Instead he stood, and handed her the paper in his hands which is slightly crumpled around the edges from being gripped tightly. Lydia rose so that she could face Stiles again who had his back against a wall wringing his hands. He nodded at her and shifted his eyes towards the paper in her hands. When she looked down to read the words on the paper she found this:

_Stiles,_

_I’m so sorry that this is what I had to do. I thought that I could be a mother; but I guess that I was wrong. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you so that you could have a life unattached to something you didn't even plan for. The papers to put her up for adoption are in the envelope in the bag. All you have to do is sign them then call the social worker. They already have a family for her here in Palo Alto. She’s only two weeks old and she doesn’t have a name, I just couldn’t find the right one. I’m sorry._

Lydia blinked and read through the brief note again. Then she looked back up at Stiles who was running his hands through his hair,

“This note is bullshit, Stiles. I’m sorry this happened.” She took a breath before asking “Who’s her mother?”

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at his feet, “Do you remember Anna?”

Lydia grimaced, shaking her head, “Oh, Stiles. Really?”

“Yeah. Turns out that breakup was an out for me. Why didn’t she tell me? She couldn’t have known what I would do.”

“I don’t think anyone could have known what either of you would have done. But the only thing that matters is what you do now. And I’m not saying that you need to know what you want to do right now, but your decisions regarding this don’t just affect you.”

Stiles broke their eye contact, “I know. I just need to think about it I guess.”

“Okay. Well, let’s see what you have here and then we can text a list to Scott and Kira.” Lydia stated, setting the brown and pink plaid diaper bag on the coffee table. She thought about how fitting that was, but kept her thoughts to herself and focused on looking through the bag. “I mean, I’m not an expert, but I know enough from babysitting. It looks like you have a couple bottles, some diapers, a couple sets of clothes. And some miscellaneous other stuff. I’ll send Kira a text right away.”

He nodded along as she listed things off, but looking up at Stiles Lydia could see how this had drained him. The corner of her mouth lifted when he tried to stifle a yawn,

“Why don’t you go try and sleep for a little bit. I can watch the baby.”

“Thanks.” He breathed out after some hesitation, and when he looked at Lydia, she gestured towards his room with her head. She watched Stiles walk away and attempted to clench the nerves that had knotted themselves in her stomach.

She told herself that it would be just like babysitting, that it would all be okay. But her brain was fighting her, telling her that this was so much more. That this little girl asleep was Stiles kid. It definitely didn’t help when Kira texted that they would be longer because there was a huge accident. They would try to detour around it, but probably wouldn’t be able to.

Lydia put her phone down and steeled herself. Hoping that the baby wouldn’t fuss too much. She would definitely be using google to help her with little pieces of knowledge that had gotten lost over time.

Also, she had only been there for what, twenty minutes max. So, according to Scott, the little girl had only been with Stiles for just around an hour. But who was she kidding, she had no idea how long that gave her before the baby woke up and needed something. She hadn’t changed a diaper in seven years. How was she going to do this?

Realizing that she had started to panic, the girl pulled her hair up into a bun and sat on the couch. She sat breathing until she had calmed down enough to be functional.

It was all going to be okay. And she was right, until the baby started crying. Then Lydia started to panic again.

“Okay. Alright. I got this.” She whispered, trying to talk herself down. She unbuckled the little girl and picked her up, settling the baby in her arms. Lydia started rocking, looking for the pacifier so that the crying didn’t wake Stiles up. “Ah ha!” She slipped the pacifier into the baby's mouth and it quieted her temporarily, but the little girl was clearly agitated.

So Lydia went searching for a changing pad, and set the baby down on it. The strawberry blonde probably won’t ever admit this to anyone, but it took her longer to change that diaper that she thought it would. And she had to remind herself to not cry with the baby as she tried to feed her after. She will however, admit to doing a happy dance once the little girl was burped and sleeping again.

Lydia couldn’t bring herself to put the baby down, so instead she nestled into the corner of the sectional with the baby that she still couldn’t believe Stiles had and read her book.

~~~~~

Surprise must have been written on her face when Stiles stumbled out of his room an hour later. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked even more exhausted than before. Lydia guessed that he didn’t sleep much when he stifled a huge yawn and dropped onto the couch opposite her. He raised his eyebrows and gestured at the baby snoozing in the crook of Lydia’s arm.

“I haven’t cuddled a baby for years, I forgot how soothing it was. For both of us.” She chuckled, cooing at the little girl who shifted at the motion.

Stiles opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by knocking and then his front door creaked open. “Stiles?” They heard Scott call. Footsteps quickly made their way closer as Scott and Kira made their way through the apartment. Scott dropped his hand on Stiles shoulder, “Go get your jacket. We didn’t have a chance to stop at the store. You’re coming with me.”

Stiles looked like he was going to protest, so Lydia cut in, “You made really good time, I thought you were caught behind an accident.”

“We were. There was a half decent detour. Scott might have sped a little more than he will admit as well.” Kira smirked at Scott, who laughed lightly, not even trying to deny this statement.

The fox perched on the side of the couch were Lydia was sitting, and fawned over the infant who snuggled herself closer to the banshee when Kira ran her finger down the baby’s cheek.

Scott cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the two very distracted females in the room, “We’re gonna head out. Should be back in half an hour. Kira, can you forward me the text Lydia sent you earlier?” When Kira nodded, the alpha tightened his hand on Stiles shoulder, gently leading him out of the apartment.

~~~~~

Stiles was silent the entire car ride to the store, staring forward like he was in a trance. Scott glanced over at his best friend in the passenger seat, knowing that he was going through something none of them could understand.

“We need to pick up more diapers apparently, and formula.” Scott read the text aloud, “But there’s so many kinds. Which one do we get?”

He got no reaction from Stiles. The guy was still just staring straight forward, leaning on the cart they had grabbed when they walked in.

“Earth to Stiles.” Nothing. “Stiles!”

“What, huh?” Stiles jumped, “What were you saying?”

“What’s going through your head, man? You’re being oddly silent.” He spoke, multitasking as he sent random pictures to Lydia so that she could tell him exactly what they needed of each item.

“Oh yeah, I guess. This has just been a lot to process.” Scott raised his eyebrows at the 21 year old moving the cart around, almost bumping into the alpha. The message landed clearly because the cart stilled and Stiles chuckled, “Dude, I have a kid. I just don’t know what to think.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders, “You don’t have to right now. That’s why we are all here. We’re here to help.”

“I know.” Stiles looked at the shelves and Scott wondered how the next few days would go. A text from Lydia broke his train of thought and brought him back to the task at hand.

“Looks like that’s what she wants.” Scott pointed to a jar of formula with purple all over it. He grabbed the can, and shook his head as he set it in the cart.

It took the two a solid hour to make their way through the grocery store. The trip included a lot of head scratching and confusion, hoping they chose the right things.

Stiles tapped Scott with the cart, “We probably should have sent the girls to get this stuff.”

Scott tried to stifle the laughter, “Maybe; but we fought dark Druids and Dread Doctors. I feel like we can handle a buying a few baby supplies.”

The alpha felt satisfaction when he saw his best friend chuckle. It wasn’t much, but at least he could bring some relief to Stiles. Even if it was only for a few minutes. Stiles was cracking jokes as they walked out of the grocery store and the whole way back to his apartment. However, Scott felt the mood change as soon as they walked into Stiles place. He had heard the baby crying from outside, but as soon as Stiles heard it Scott could feel and smell the worry and stress radiating from his friend.

~~~~~

It was 3 in the morning and Stiles stood in front of his board, wracking his brain and tried to force some sense into the situation. Every time he came up short. Nothing seemed to be coming together and the desperation kicked into high gear. He kept going in circles and couldn’t seem to make a decision regarding the little girl sleeping in his living room. Stiles had called and changed his flight to the same one that Lydia, Kira and Scott had gotten on. This had ultimately lead to him having to lie to his father about why the flight was changed. He wasn’t sure what the others had told their parents, but at least it was only one day. Right?

Finally he gave in and went out to join Lydia on the couch. Scott and Kira had gone over to Lydia’s to get some sleep. Stiles didn’t have a spare bed and Lydia had refused to go home to sleep. She told him she was not going to go home and leave him alone with a baby. He had fought her on this, but secretly he was relieved. Lydia had done most of the work taking care of the baby.

Now she was curled up on his sofa reading her book. The banshee smiled at him and he knew he must have looked like shit. “I thought you were going to try and get some more sleep?”

“I tried. I just couldn’t seem to do it.” Stiles plopped down on the couch next to her and she pulled her knees up to her chest to avoid being sat on. “My brain won’t shut up.”

“Well, you always seemed to have that problem.”

“Except this time it just keeps taking me in circles. It’s just making it worse.” Stiles sighed and relaxed into the couch.

Lydia turned her body so that she could face him, “What’s your brain telling you right now?”

Stiles looked her in the eyes and wasn’t even sure where to start. Her green eyes were steady, and they calmed him down. “Well for starters, I don’t know how I didn’t put two and two together about Anna. We had multiple classes together when she would have been pregnant.”

“Stiles, you told me yourself that she avoided you like the plague after she broke up with you. And you were only in classes with her twice a week, for the two months left in the semester.”

“And now, there's this little girl that is mine. I have two options; and I’m not sure about either of them.”

“So talk it out. What are they?”

He breathed out. Stiles knew what she was doing, “Well, I can call the number on those papers if I sign them and she can go to a nice family. Or I can choose not to sign them and I can be her father. I keep thinking that I’m 21 years old and whichever choice I make will change me forever. I don’t do well with not having answers and I’m always going to wonder where she is and what is happening. I don’t know who this family is and what’s going to happen. But I’m not ready to be a father. I don’t even know how to change a diaper.”

“So what do you want to do?”

He knew that she knew exactly what she was doing, “I don’t know and that’s my problem.”

Stiles looked down at his hands in his lap and he felt the couch give way from the girl standing up. He heard the papers hit the coffee table before Lydia sat on the floor in front of him, forcing him to look her in the eyes again.

“Stiles, we leave for the airport in 13 hours. You have 9 hours until those papers need to be signed if that’s the route you want to take.”

“I know.”

“Have you even looked at the papers?”

“No.”

“Then you can’t make a decision. You don’t have all the information. Read them Stiles.”

Lydia stood up. Stiles looked up and watched her walk towards the kitchen. He called after her, “You know, I can’t even bring myself to hold her.”

She turned around and leaned her shoulder on the hallway wall, “Why not?”

The hesitation and uncertainty was written all throughout his words and he knew Lydia would see right through them,“Because she’s so little.”

“Come on, Stiles. You know that’s not the truth. Spit it out.”

He hesitated, and knew for sure that she saw right through him. Lydia was the one who filled the silence, “Read the papers, Stiles. I’m going to make coffee. By the time I’m done if you haven’t read them, I’m going to read them to you.”

“It’s 3 in the morning; you shouldn’t be drinking coffee, you should be sleeping.”

She walked away from him, “Read them, Stiles.”

~~~~~

Lydia quietly made her way back to the living room, two coffee cups in hand. She stepped around the carrier that had been moved off the chair. When the little girl started to fuss she set the cups down in front of Stiles, who took one immediately. At least he had listened to her and was reading the adoption papers.

The banshee made her way over to the car seat, “I know, this seat is uncomfy.” She settled the little girl into her arm and rocked her until she was sleeping soundly for a little bit longer at the very least. Lydia picked up the coffee cup with her free hand and sat next to Stiles.

A few minutes later he sighed and set the papers back down on the table. He looked over at Lydia and shook his head. “It looks like she’d be getting a good family.”

“Then why do you look upset?” Lydia raised her eyebrows.

“Because I still-” A phone ringing cut him off. Lydia shrugged her shoulders as she reached for her phone, setting the coffee down.

“Mom? It’s really early. Why are you calling me?”

Natalie Martin’s voice came through, “I know, I’m sorry. We need to talk about Christmas.”

“Why do we need to talk about Christmas? I’ll be home tomorrow. I told you that I had to finish something up for a professor.” Lydia furrowed her brow, confused.

“I know. It’s not about that. We won’t be able to celebrate until the 27th. I got an emergency call for work. They are sending me out of town for almost two weeks.”

Lydia shook her head, at a loss for words. That was the moment that the baby sleeping in her arm starting crying, near the phone speaker, “One second mom.”

She put her phone on mute and turned to Stiles, “You need to take her. I have to talk to my mom and if she hears a baby crying we are going to have another thing to deal with.”

“No, Lydia. I can’t.”

“Yes you can. Just for a few minutes while I talk to my mom.”

“No, no, I don’t think-” It didn’t matter what he was saying though, because the redhead transferred the little girl to his arms before he could protest any more.

“Support her head.” Lydia said to him as she walked away towards his room. She took her phone off mute and pulled it up to her ear, “Mom, why are they sending you away during Christmas? And, where are they sending you?” The last thing Lydia saw before closing Stiles bedroom door was a look of panic on Stiles face. She hoped that he would be okay for a few minutes.

“I don’t know, sweetie. But this isn’t something I can fight. It’s really important.”

“So you can’t tell me what it’s about then?”

“No, I can’t. I’m sorry.” She really did sound sorry to Lydia. It was time to resign herself to the fact that she would be celebrating Christmas late. Sure, it was frustrating, but it was just the 27th. Not that bad, she supposed.

“It’s alright. I’ll see you when you get back then. Goodnight, Mom.”

“Goodnight, Lydia.” And like that Natalie hung up and the phone clicked off.

Lydia sat on Stiles bed for a minute before heading back out. She yawned, and lay back. Just for a minute she told herself but her eyes were starting to close and she couldn’t fight it.

~~~~~

“Lydia. Lydia.” The girl groaned and rolled over.

“Go away.” She mumbled

“Lydia.” Stiles said again, shaking her shoulder. She sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Lydia, come on. What do I do?”

Groggily she got up and started to go towards the door, bumping into Stiles who was in her way. “About what?”

“About the baby. She started crying and I don’t know what to do.”

It wasn’t until then that she heard the crying. She rubbed her eyes again, trying to clear them up. Blinking at Stiles she saw the guy trying desperately to rock a baby who kept spitting her pacifier out. Lydia started giggling at him and his freak out; clearly agitating him further.

“This isn’t funny. She calmed down when I put her in her car seat a few hours ago and now I don’t know how to get her to stop. And I don’t get how your banshee ears didn’t hear that.” Lydia walked out of the room, “Is she hungry, or what? Lydia, stop walking away from me.”

Stiles rambled the entire time he followed Lydia as she grabbed a bottle. Just after she put it in the microwave to warm it up she turned around, “Stiles, calm down. Babies eat every couple hours. She is probably hungry.”

“Here, take her. Do your magic rocking thing and make it stop.”

“No. You are going to feed her this time.”

The panic was reaching a peak now, “Lydia, it’s 5 am and I haven’t slept all night. I can’t feed her.”

“You’ll figure it out. It’s not that hard.” Lydia told him, handing him the bottle. She sighed, “Go sit down on the couch and do it. Make sure the bottle is tilted enough so there are no air bubbles for her to take in.”

Going to the cupboard, she pulled out his cheerios and pointed at the hallway, “Go. Figure. It. Out. Oh, and make sure you burp her after.”

She smiled to herself, very satisfied as he glared the entire time he walked away. Although, a screaming baby really undercuts the glare.

Lydia sat at his kitchen table eating cheerios and listening to Stiles plead with his baby for 20 minutes before quiet settled over the small apartment. She gave him another 20 minutes before she silently walked to the end of the hallway. She leaned on the wall and smiled. Lydia watched Stiles look at the little girl. There was a pang of hurt as she watched him. There was no way that could come up again though so she shoved it down again and tried to convince herself it was just the exhaustion.

She tried to stifle a yawn and Stiles looked up at her. When she walked over to the couch and settled down next to him, she pulled the a blanket onto her lap and put her head down on his shoulder.

Stiles relaxed into her and breathed out. “I think it’s time to call the adoption office.”

Lydia closed her eyes, wondering what would happen next.

“For the record, I know what you did.” Stiles pulled the blanket on to himself and the little girl as well, “I can’t sign those papers.”

Lydia nodded.

“I don’t know what I'm doing.”

Lydia pulled away from him, “Let me take her. Right now, you can’t do anything because the office doesn’t open for three hours. Right now, you can go sleep.”

“It’s okay, I’ll take her with me. The car seat is probably not very comfortable.” Stiles said, shaking his head as he stood up.

She laughed at him when he threw the blanket on her head. He turned around to look at her, “Thanks.”

~~~~~

When Lydia rolled over the sun was shining through the curtains. It might be winter, but the sun still shines in California. She stretched and sat up, checking her phone. At least they could all get some sleep last night.

She padded her way to Stiles door, slowly opening the door so that it wouldn’t creak. The girl smiled when she saw Stiles sleeping on his back, head turned to the side drooling. She almost broke out into laughter at the sight of that, but what really got her was his hand resting protectively on the little girls back sleeping on his chest. That photo will be on her phone forever.

Lydia went over to the bed, she sat down and put her hand on Stiles shoulder. She squeezed his shoulder gently hoping to avoid startling him. He shook his head, blinking his eyes in the bright sun.

“Morning.” Lydia whispered.

“Morning. What time is it?” The sleep in his voice evident.

She looked at her phone again, “It’s 8:30. You have some people to call today.”

“I know.” The baby started to squirm, and Stiles sat up. “I know. I just don’t know where to start.”

“How about you start with a diaper change.” Stiles looked at her, “No. I’m not doing it. You need to do it.”

He groaned, “I know.”

“Tell you what, I’ll call Scott and Kira and tell them to come over so you can tell them. And you change her diaper. Good luck.” Lydia giggled the whole way out, she also heard Stiles whining at her as she made her way out the door.

~~~~~

“Kira, I wish you could have heard it. Stiles trying to change a diaper is very entertaining.” Lydia was chatting with Kira for a bit while Scott and Stiles were trying to figure out what they wanted for lunch.

The day had started off pretty quickly once Lydia woke Stiles up. There was lots of crying, not the baby; and trying not to laugh, that was Lydia; and trying not to swear, that one was also Stiles. But once Kira and Scott arrived it got a whole lot faster. There was excited yelling and then shushing so certain a certain alpha wouldn’t wake up the baby. There was lots of hugging and questions. This went on until someone did wake up the baby and then it slowed down, and now Scott and Stiles were arguing about lunch even though it was nowhere near lunchtime.

Scott finally caved and conceded to go pick up lunch and took Kira with him, leaving Stiles and Lydia alone with the baby once again. Stiles came and sat down next to Lydia on the couch, adoption papers in hand.

Phone in the other hand, Stiles leaned on the red head who was taking another turn cuddling with the baby. “I made the call, the social worker has some papers she needs me to sign when we get back from winter break.”

Lydia nodded.

“She said that I got lucky that Anna put my name on her birth certificate, otherwise it would be harder to deal with.

Lydia nodded, looking up at Stiles. “I guess you got lucky then. At least we didn’t have to rush anywhere today.”

Stiles returned Lydia’s gaze and chuckled. “I guess I should pack. I was going to do that yesterday but never really got around to it.”

Shaking her head, Lydia stood up, heading to the kitchen to where she left her phone. “That would be a good idea. And speaking of packing, I should get Scott and Kira to grab my suitcase so that I can just go from here.”

~~~~~

A little later the four adults gathered around Stiles kitchen table eating lunch, later than they had planned. Lydia found that supernaturals always ran on a slightly different schedule than others and everything is usually chaotic. This results in being late to just about everything, especially eating. Lydia tried to keep them on time, but between getting Stiles packed and Scott and Kira having to run back to Lydia’s for suitcases and lunch it didn’t quite pan out.

“I say we leave earlier for the airport. I’m not sure what we are going to have to deal with when adding a baby to our reservation.” The red head stated between bites of her sandwich.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she can sit on your lap for the flight, Stiles. But I have never flown with a baby so I don’t know how the process works for everything.”

She was met with nods from the three other adults around the table.

So after they finished eating, they got ready to head to the airport. An alpha werewolf, a Kitsune, a banshee, and a Stiles all piled into the cab. It took all four of them to figure out how to strap the carseat in, but they somehow managed and off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, haven't watched the last season yet. I just don't want it to end.


End file.
